1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay having contact elements disposed substantially axially parallel within the hollow interior of the coil spool, which contact elements are actuated by means of a flat armature, and specifically relates to such a relay having contact element mounts which are inserted into the opposite open end faces of the coil spool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A relay having operative elements disposed within the hollow interior of the spool about which the electromagnetic coil is wound is known from German AS 16 39 417 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,930. The relay disclosed therein has two contact mounts which, in one embodiment, are substantially disc shaped and are inserted into a flange of the coil. One contact mount additionally carries the relay yoke as well as the armature, and the other contact mount carries the pole piece. This structure, however, has the disadvantage that because of the short length of fit between the coil spool flanges and the particular contact mount, the danger exists that the pole shoes held in the contact mounts are not in precise alignment with one another, so that the armature does not rest level along its entire length. Moreover, the danger exists that the cooperating contact elements which are inserted into the interior of the coil spool from opposite directions will exhibit large and imprecise tolerances with regard to the spacing between the actual electrical contacts carried on the ends thereof. A subsequent adjustment to correct such imprecision is not possible after the contact mounts have been inserted.
In another embodiment disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,930, a contact mount is provided which carries all of the contact elements and pole shoes and is inserted into the coil former from one side. In this structure, the contact spacings can be adjusted before insertion, however, the structure has the disadvantage that, at least on one flange side, the terminals of the leaf spring must be subsequently bent over the plastic edge of the carrier. Additionally, the assembly of all parts on a single contact mount is time-consuming and difficult to achieve during automated or manual assembly.